


To Sleep

by Pigeon



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon/pseuds/Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Salt beneath his tongue.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep

Salt beneath his tongue.

And Viggo wonders if this is the taste of youth.

If the mix of apples, and cinnamon, and salt, that makes up Orlando’s flesh is distilled youth and sunlight and carelessness.

He suspects his own skin has a more smoky flavour. Aged with hickory and juniper. Or oiled like leather, sunk with olives or ground nut.

He touches a heavy dark curl, lets it slip soundlessly through his fingers.

Orlando makes a soft murmuring noise, shifting on the bed, pressing his face further into the cool softness of the cotton pillow.

There is more than one scar on Orli’s body. Beside the thick mar down the centre of his spine there are many other little lines and scratches. Viggo knows that the crescent on his shoulder came from some bizarre accident with a bottle of beer, and the marks that curve round his waist hail from when he was eight years old and fell through a glass coffee table.

The boy has always been a clumsy sod.

Viggo kisses at the rough scars, running his tongue over the uneven edges, feeling Orlando shift, purr, and rock his hips.

“Want to fuck you,” he whispers in the sleeping ear. “If you were awake I’d kiss you deeply, kiss the very core of you, taste you fully. That’s how I’d start, with lips and tongue and drawing out all those little moans you make.”

He pauses, Orli twitches with dreams.

“Your skin would blaze. You’d burn up with sensations. You’d positively writhe.” Viggo places his hand on a smooth lean thigh. “And I’d watch the fire take you, and listen to half-choked begging, and you wouldn’t know but I’d be as desperate as you.”

Again, Orlando, in sleep, murmurs and moves about on the bed, stretching before curling over onto his side.

“And then there would be no more waiting. And I’d cleave you in two. Split you, until the only thing you could feel, the only thing you could know, would be me inside of you.” Viggo drops a kiss to Orli’s shoulder and presses in close behind him.

“And I’d feel as young and raw and brilliant as you do,” he whispers and lets Orlando sleep.


End file.
